An organic light-emitting device is a device that includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic compound layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. Holes and electrons injected from the respective electrodes of the organic light-emitting device are recombined in the organic compound layer to generate excitons and light is emitted as the excitons return to their ground state. The organic light-emitting device is also called an organic electroluminescent device or organic EL device. Recent years have seen remarkable advances in the field of organic light-emitting devices. Organic light-emitting devices now feature low driving voltage, various emission wavelengths, rapid response, small thickness, and light-weightiness.
Phosphorescence-emitting devices are a type of device that includes an organic compound layer containing a phosphorescent material, with triplet excitons contributing to emission. Creation of novel organic compounds has been actively pursued to provide high-performance phosphorescence-emitting devices.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a compound 1 which is a xanthone derivative having carbazolyl groups. The compound 1 is used as a host material of a blue or green light-emitting layer of a phosphorescence-emitting device.
